


Left Alone

by flirtea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, F/M, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flirtea/pseuds/flirtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/Shed your old skin. Create a new you. Because the old you will not survive/</p><p>     This zombie apocalypse starts off like they usually do. A virus broke out. The world seems empty of the living except for the occasional handful of survivors. That's how the group came together -- one by one, sometimes two or three already together, they found more and more people. But not everyone ends up staying and they are kicked out for the safety of others. But when someone is falsely accused, Eren can't just stand back and let everyone vote them out. So he goes too and leaves behind a stunned Levi plus all of his friends.</p><p>     Two years later, the group is on the move again and they run into some unexpected strangers - two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "It's Your Turn"

     "Eren..."

          "Eren... Get up."

 

Up?

 

"Yes, _up_. Come on." 

With another shove, the older man left the bed and returned to the closet. Eren peeled his eyes open, blinking a few times as he watched him walk away. Light spilled into the room and so did the smell of freshly made food. Eren inhaled the different smells, his stomach rumbling instantly. Oh yeah, time to get up. Pushing himself up, Eren rubbed his eyes as he peeked out the window over the bed. Few people wandered, food already in their hands. 

"I can't believe you came into my bed like that. You smell disgusting." He heard from inside the closet.

Looking down at himself, Eren was reminded of the things he was sent out to go and do. He couldn't tell Levi, Hanji said it was suppose to be kept private. Levi was not a strong believer in Eren's ability to be immune to the virus that was spreading and so, when Erwin or Hanji wanted him to go out by himself or with Annie, they kept it to themselves to avoid a problem. He was sure Levi already knew but the man never said anything about it and Eren wasn't going to bring it up. He did smell though, he'd admit that. Smelling his shirt to see if it can be used again, he heard: "Were you farming again last night?"

"Yeah." He lied as he stretched and stood. He heard the soft steps of the other as he turned his back, bending down to fix the bed. He could feel Levi, staring and waiting for him to explain further more. But Eren had nothing else to say and Levi noticed. "I see. Well, you need to shower before you do anything else." Eren grinned and turned on his heel, taking a few steps towards him. "Can we take a shower together?" He asked, lifting his hands to fix the other's cravat like he usually did in the morning. But Levi beat him to it and turned away, disappearing into the closet again, fixing his cravat himself. "No. Your friends are waiting for you." 

That must mean it was Friday. Eren didn't know how the other could keep up with the days of the week - honestly, he himself never really tried to keep track anymore. What was the point? But since it was Friday, it meant the start of the weekend, three days he spent with just his two childhood best friends. He didn't share a bed with Levi on these days - like Eren, Levi disappeared with Erwin and Hanji. But Levi kept his own bed while Eren shared with his friends. 

"You should get going. They are waiting for you."

 

"Eren!" Armin chirped when he saw his friend coming closer. Eren smiled slightly and shoved Mikasa's shoulder lightly in greeting. "What's up?" He asked, looking at Annie who sat next to her boyfriend. "She told me what happened." Armin said, this time more softly. He held Annie's bandaged hand in his own, rubbing his thumb gently over the back of her hand. Even as Eren stared at her, Annie didn't look at him, just kept staring at some trees. "Sorry about that Armin." Eren mumbled, finally looking away too. Those trees really can be interesting...

"We need to shower, Eren. We have a new comer and I think it's your turn to take care of them." Mikasa said, clearly putting a stop on the previous pointless conversation. Eren made a face and said: "No, it's not. It's Jean-" He stopped himself though, huffing. It was his turn, he remembered now. Jean toke care of the last one, the one that's his new admirer from afar. Seeming to notice that Eren remembered, Mikasa led the way to the showers. Sighing, Eren followed after her and Armin said goodbye to Annie before following too. 

"Her name is Caitlin Decker. She's eighteen and she was found on Jefferson street just this morning." Armin explained, walking side by side with Eren. "This morning? Who went this morning?" Eren asked, curious as to who was out and about and all the way over there. Armin gave him a pointed look and Eren remembered. Sasha. She usually never slept through the night and Connie always went with her to explore as soon as light came. Armin went on: "She was found alone but Connie said she wasn't always alone. She traveled with a cousin till just last month. Death by -"

"Infection?"

"Gang."

"She has nice hair."

The two boys looked at Mikasa, caught a bit offguard. "Er..." Armin watched the female carefully before saying: "Yeah... I guess. Nice hair."

They entered the abandoned home - it clearly belonged to someone who had money. But it has been already cleaned out, nothing left behind. The master bathroom though was still useful. Eren helped Mikasa grab the buckets that Jean and Marco had refilled and left for them - usually what the person before them is always meant to do, just like them three would also do when they were done - before peeling off his shirt. Mikasa said something about the cuts and bruises that he also managed to get from last night but Eren just grunted and toke off the rest of his clothes, wrapping a towel around his waist as he stepped into the big tub. 

"She seems nice enough." Armin continued. Eren heard the slight clinking as Mikasa picked up one of the buckets behind him. "Oh yeah?" He asked, not really paying attention to this subject anymore. "I think you'll get along just fine -" The rest of what Armin said was cut off when water was dumped onto him, rushing through his ears and creating goosebumps from the temperature. He leaned back slightly, relaxing as Mikasa stood behind him and washed his hair with soap. The bathroom was silent, except from the scrubbing. More water was dumped onto his head and he squeezed his eyes shut as he let her wash out the soap. "She's excited to meet you." Eren rose an eyebrow at that before he stood and let Mikasa take his place and he toke hers from behind. "Really?" He mumbled to Armin as he grabbed the next bucket. "Yeah. I think she's eager to just be a part of the group." Eren listened as he slowly poured water over Mikasa's hair, and cleaned it too. As soon as she was done, she grabbed another bucket and stepped away to do her own thing while Eren did Armin's hair, the boys turning their backs to her. 

"I guess I can be excited to meet her." Eren told his friend before pouring water on his head. "Good." Armin sputtered and Eren laughed as he cleaned the other's hair and washed it out again. Mikasa disappeared to get dressed again, leaving them the bathroom to wash off. She came back in as soon as they were done with freshly dried towels and new clothes before taking their dirty clothes and wet towels to put them to dry for the people coming in after them. 

"Oh god, these pants are gonna be the death of my fucking balls." Eren grounded out as he pulled on the skinny jeans. Armin said something about the use of some words but didn't bother to hide his laughter. 

 

"Eren, I'd like you to meet Caitlin." Erwin said as he held a hand towards the new female. She looked away from their leader and focused on Eren, offering him a big smile. Eren's eyes widened with slight surprise - her hair was nice. He stepped closer as well and reached out - taking a strand of her hair between his fingers. "You do have nice hair." He said. Mikasa gave the slightest smile and Armin laughed lightly. Hanji stepped in and clapped her hands together. "Caitlin used to be a mechanical engineer for her father's shop. I thought you would like that Eren." She explained as Eren smiled sheepishly and dropped the strand of hair. Caitlin instantly grabbed the strand and brushed it behind her ear, still giving them a big smile as she nodded at what Hanji said. Registering what Hanji said, Eren narrowed his eyes at the older woman and said: "No offense, but I'm not really into that kind of stuff just because of a dream you had."

Hanji huffed but didn't let the teenager dampen her mood. Levi stood besides Erwin, arms crossed as he watched them talk. Eren didn't even glance his way before Hanji urged the four younger ones to get going.


	2. Who is She?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly in Levi's point of view. Hanji continues to press the importance of her dreams involving Eren and Caitlin seems to have gotten into trouble in the camp.

"Who is she?"

The question came out surprisingly calm and without stutters -- which bugs Eren, dampening his mood and giving him a heavy weight to hold. Was Levi so distracted that he couldn't enjoy this? The embarrassment continues to rise, at the thought that he couldn't even distract his boyfriend with pleasure like Levi always did to him. Rejection stabbed him instantly and he mumbles: "She who?" as he pulls himself out, gently laying Levi's open thighs onto the bed. 

"Caitlin."

"I think I just went soft."

"I can feel you, Eren. You didn't go soft."

"I should have."

His embarrassment has reached it's maximum level. And he won't forget that Levi just by passed his comment. If he hadn't, and actually put his curiosity into something important, he would know that Eren didn't have anything but friendship with Caitlin and why that was. Caitlin and him had grown closer over the weekend. So close that Mikasa and Armin sort of had to accept her into their tight group when she was always with Eren. Not that they minded. Mikasa, while she won't admit it, sort of likes Caitlin's more girly habits, though the two are still much more similar than they know. Eren was also her partner for her first raid outside of the camp. While they didn't find anything that aided the camp, he stood guard while Caitlin broke down cars, collecting wires and things Eren didn't know much about. When he asked why she needed all that, she said that they can be helpful in the most dangerous situations. He still didn't know why wires would help but he let her have her fun.

The whole weekend he was spending time with her, Eren hadn't seen Levi once. If Levi was actually curious about the girl, he could have attempted at least once to interact with her. But whenever they were talking with Erwin or Hanji, he was no where to be seen.

* * *

 

Levi watched the two new friends together all weekend. Most of the time, he was just right out staring at them while they laughed and talked. Not once did Eren notice, or bother to tear his eyes away from Caitlin to search for his lover. It didn't exactly hurt Levi -- it annoyed him. Why was Eren so absorbed by her? It was probably the hair. They - Eren, Mikasa, and Armin - were always talking about it or touching it, or even putting flowers in it. Granted, that was only once, and they were laughing at how she hadn't noticed and was walking around with the plant on her head for over an hour. He wondered how they were amused by something so stupid.

Still, Levi didn't like how enchanted Eren was by her. 

"Are you listening? Levi?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, the short male looked over at his partner. Lips pursed, Hanji glared at Levi, knowing he was thinking of something else and knowing what that something else was. But Hanji's dreams were occurring more often and for once, _Hanji_ didn't have patience to deal with this jealousy he was feeling. Levi has seen Hanji worked up over the smallest of things so he didn't worry about it and didn't feel bad for drifting off. Plus, Hanji was quick, and still continues, to encourage Eren to hang out with their new member. So yeah, he was a little bit angry at her too.

It was their turn to explore the camps surroundings. They were already heading back now, the sun slowly setting as the afternoon faded away. Guns over their shoulders, the occasional metal clinking of the weapons was the only sounds that surrounded them. Birds were already sleeping, and crickets were rare insects to hear lately. The quite was unsettling but helpful to keep an ear out for any infected.

"Something is gonna happen to him, Levi. Why aren't you worried?" Hanji stopped walking, frustrated. Seeing this, Levi slowed and came to a stop a few feet away, looking back at her. Hands fisted, Hanji scoffed and a hand lifted, twisting and tangling in her hair as she shook her head. "Are you... Are you so quick to throw him away just because -- because what? You're _jealous_? Get over it and just -- listen to me! Stop acting like you don't care when you said he was worth it, when we warned you not to get involved with him."

Her words quickly lit a fire inside of him. Levi gripped the butt of his gun, his knuckles white while he tried to keep his face emotionless and not yell at her. He wasn't one to bring up the past -- after all, why should he? He got together with Eren, there was no point to revisit the many arguments he had with Erwin and Hanji about him. Their fighting was pointless and Levi got Eren in a relationship. 

"What is there to be worried about Hanji?" He asked, glad his voice came out as it usually did -- quite and emotionless. "You and I, both know, Eren is immune to this infection. So it's not like we have to worry about the dead. And our camp is full of people, and always on guard. There's no way someone is gonna slip by, and if they do, they'll be out before they know it. Just calm down already." With that, he started walking again. Hanji wanted to say more -- just because Eren was immune, that didn't mean the dead wasn't dangerous. 

But she was angry and she held her tongue, just to have that small _'I told you so'_ moment when she turned out to be right -- something she might regret doing as time goes by.   
They walked in silence to the camp. The sun was setting now. Maybe just another hour and it would be gone. Levi realized with disgust -- onto something else, having put aside his argument with Hanji already -- that it would be a humid sticky night. He hated those nights before any of this even happened and now without air conditioning, he hated it even more. As the darkness slowly crept upwards into the sky, the light from the fires at the camp started to glow brighter as they got closer. Sliding through the barb wire, they could hear the growing sounds of people yelling. Glancing at each other, Hanji and Levi quickly pulled themselves through and jogged over to the main campfire, the largest of them all.

The small amount of members were scattered around the fire, some already dressed for sleep, as they watched the main performance. Erwin and Eren stood nose to nose. Armin stood over Eren's shoulder, Mikasa at the side, holding Caitlin's arm in probably a tight grip. Jean stood on the other side, holding Caitlin's other arm but he wasn't part of the fight, his mouth closed. Armin was talking into Eren's ear, probably to calm him down. But there was no way Eren could hear him, not with the way Erwin and him were practically spitting at each other. The pair ran over, quick to shove between the two. Hanji urged Eren back while Levi pushed Erwin back a step. "What's going on?" he asked the blonde, eyebrows pulled together.

Erwin opened his mouth, probably to explain, but Hanji was doing a poor job at controlling Eren, since he answered first. "He wants to throw Caitlin out!" He growled before Armin pulled him by his arm and to the side. 

Eyes sliding over Caitlin, momentarily to see if she had any weapons or was injured, Levi turned his head up to look at Erwin. "Why? What did she do?" Eren _almost_ snapped at Levi, not liking his tone as he asked the question. He had a small feeling that whatever Erwin said, Levi was already prepared to agree with him. But Eren didn't want to believe that. A headache pounded inside his head and he tried to slow his harsh breathing, ignoring Armin's words of reassurances, while he lifted a hand to press against the throbbing. Erwin explained to Levi and Hanji, his voice just a level lower from yelling as he too, was still angry. He explained how Caitlin's bag of wires and car items had been found, leaving out, like he did with everyone else, who found it or where it was. He went on, yelling about _'what ifs'_ of the things she could be planning. Eren knows Erwin wasn't the type to blame someone for something, just to spite someone or to help someone more important to him. Erwin always went with what was right -- always doing his best not to be biased. 

But for another moment, Eren felt like Erwin was in on the hatred Levi felt for their new member and was throwing her out _for_ Levi. His anger was much more stronger than his jealousy that Erwin was trying to please Levi -- please him in a way Eren couldn't, make him happy like Eren couldn't, _take him away_ , leave him alone --

"If she leaves, I leave too!"

That stunned everyone to silence. Levi's sharp eyes turned to him and he spat out: "What?" But Eren didn't just address him, he addressed everyone around them. His head was hurting, painful, and he couldn't control his breathing, no matter how much he tried.

"I'm leaving. If she goes, I go with her."

His words sounded so much more official, that it caused everyone to snap out of their silence. Mikasa and Armin were begging him to shut up but they were both on the verge of tears, something he hasn't seen from them in months, maybe not even since they began to accept that they might be alone in this infected world. Hanji was trying to tell him to rethink and Caitlin was blabbering on about something he couldn't hear over the others. Erwin was silent and so was Levi. They were both in on this -- this is what they wanted, they want us gone, **_he doesn't want me_**.

Rejection cut him clean through the middle but the tears weren't there. 

This was going to be a stupid mistake. A huge one he was going to regret. But everything was just... noise. _He didn't care._ If the man who claimed to have loved him lied, who else was lying? No one. But Eren couldn't stop the doubt that crept in at this moment. Levi didn't say anything and Erwin's silence kept on making Eren think this was their plan. They still didn't say anything when Caitlin and him packed some bags of clothes. They didn't offer more food than the bag Erwin was going to give Caitlin, which was only enough for one person.

Levi didn't say anything while Eren said quick short goodbyes. He didn't step in when Armin was sobbing and Mikasa was crying. He didn't call Eren's name as his lover crossed the barb wire with someone else. And he didn't chase after him when they disappeared into the dark that has finally covered the sky.


End file.
